The invention relates to antimicrobial compositions containing an oxidizing species. The materials are made by reacting cooperating ingredients at controlled proportions to form an antimicrobial that can have a variety of end uses. The antimicrobial species of the invention is generated in situ and is stable for limited periods, typically less than a few days.
Peroxygen sanitizers and halogen sanitizers are known. Peroxygen sanitizers include compounds such as hydrogen peroxide, percarboxylic acids, percarbonates, perborates, etc. These materials are relatively well characterized and understood and are commonly used in a variety of end uses. Halogen sanitizers include compounds such as hypochlorite (HOCl), chlorine dioxide (ClO2), perchlorate (HClO4), perbromate (HBrO4), and others. Halide and quaternary ammonium base sanitizers are also known. These materials are generally not considered oxidizing materials but provide sanitizing properties to materials.
One type of halogen based sanitizers are those that can contain species such as I3xe2x88x921, IBrClxe2x88x921, and other similar species. Representative examples of such materials include Rembaum et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,336; Rembaum et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,476; Hollis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,590; Hollis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,078 and Dammann, European Patent Application No. 156646. These references describe isolated polymeric quaternary ammonium polyhalides based on synthetic polymeric ionene (known in the industry as polymeric quats), epi-amine, and cationic acrylamide polymer resins (containing 2 or more cationic groups) precipitated with polyhalogens. Similarly, Corby, U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,513; Corby, U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,164; and Corby, U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,047 describe mixed interhalogen salts limited to 4 halogens with a maximum of one iodine or bromine atom per complex.
Asensio, EP 0 799 570 A1 discloses a five component antimicrobial mix containing two quaternary tri-iodides (prepared via conventional molecular halogen addition, not by in-situ reaction). LaZonby, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,467 describes the use of peracetic acid in combination with a non-oxidizing biocide for industrial process waters.
None of the aforementioned references teach the use of in-situ, labile antimicrobial compositions generated via halide salts and oxidants; especially peroxygen oxidants. All of these examples deal with stable, isolated antimicrobials that would remain in the application environment (e.g., food surface) indefinitely. In-situ, labile antimicrobial compositions utilizing quaternary or protonizable nitro en compounds complexed with polyhalides are described in U.S. Ser. No. 09/277,592 filed on Mar. 26, 1999, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,436,445 and Ser. No. 09/277,626 filed on Mar. 26, 1999 now abandoned.
Other compounds have been described in the art as having antimicrobial efficacy, including some compounds having phosphonium or sulfonium functionality. For example, non-soluble, solid phase disinfectant resins that release halides include Costin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,622; Hatch, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,187,183 and 4,190,529; Lund, U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,908; Messier, U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,452; and Bahr et al., DE 2 059 379.
Similar compounds are described in Nurdin et al., xe2x80x9cBiocidal Polymers Active by Contact. III. Aging of Biocidal Polyurethane Coatings in Water,xe2x80x9d Journal of Applied Polymer Science, vol. 50 (1993) pp. 671-678; Kanazawa et al., xe2x80x9cPolymeric Phosphonium Salts as a Novel Class of Cationic Biocides. III. Immobilization of Phosphonium Salts by Surface Photografting and Antibacterial Activity of the Surface-Treated Polymer Films,xe2x80x9d Journal of Applied Polymer Science: Part A: Polymer Chemistry, vol 31, No. 6 (1993) pp. 1467-1472; and Kanazawa et al., xe2x80x9cPolymeric Phosphonium Salts as a Novel Class of Cationic Biocides. VI. Antibacterial Activity of Fibers Surface-Treated with Phosphonium Salts Containing Trimethoxysilane Groups,xe2x80x9d Journal of Applied Polymer Science, vol. 52 (1994) pp. 641-647.
Non-polymeric phosphonium compounds such as phosphonium sulfates and mono halides are also known as co-antimicrobials used in conjunction with other antimicrobial agents. Examples include LaMarre et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,661,518 and 4,800,235 and Canadian Patent No. CA 1 269 300; Kaplan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,511; McCoy et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,684; and McCarthy et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,745.
Phosphorane trihalides are described as antimicrobials in Driscoll et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,374,256 and 3,437,473. These patents disclose phosphonium polyhalides having Cxe2x95x90P olefinic structures. A phosphonium biocide currently on the market is represented as [(HOCH2O)4P]2xe2x95x90SO42xe2x88x92, described for example in Davis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,509; Talbot et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,775,407 and 5,139,561; Bryan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,896; Davis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,105; and Cooper et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,757.
We have discovered a synergistic effect resulting from the combination of a source of protonizable phosphorous or sulfur, and a halide source, for example, an elemental halogen(s), or metal or ammonium halide salt(s), preferably including an iodide salt. More specifically, we have found that a synergistic oxidizing species is created from this combination. Since reaction is almost immediate, an in-situ aqueous or non-aqueous use solution can be available for use immediately after mixing as an antimicrobial or antiviral composition; or the active composition can be stabilized and post-incorporated into a nonaqueous liquid, gel, aerosol, powder, or solid formulation. It is also possible to produce solid sanitizing substrates containing this oxidizing species that have residual antimicrobial and antiviral effectiveness; such as in air filters or as packaging or plastic or as cutting board additives.
Accordingly, the invention is found in a composition for antimicrobial or antiviral use, the composition being the product of an in-situ reaction of a source of a protonizable phosphorus or sulfur compound, and a halide source.
The invention also resides in an antimicrobial or antiviral composition that includes a combination of a source of a protonizable phosphorus or sulfur compound, and a halide source, with the balance being water.
The invention is also found in a two-part liquid concentrate antimicrobial and antiviral composition. The first part includes about 0.1 to 80 wt-% of a source of a protonizable phosphorus or sulfur compound, with the balance being water. The second part includes about 0.1 to 80 wt-% of a halide source, with the balance being water.
Another embodiment of the invention is found in a method of reducing microbial or viral populations on surfaces, objects and bodies of water. The method includes applying thereto an effective amount of a complex of the formula 
wherein R, Rxe2x80x2, Rxe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 are each independently a straight or branched, saturated or unsaturated, hydrocarbon group of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, in which hydrocarbon is unsubstituted or substituted by carboxyl, or alkylamido, or in which the hydrocarbon chain is uninterrupted or interrupted by a heteroatom; an aryl group, or aralkyl group in which alkyl has 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
V is a non-halogen anion;
u is an integer from 0 to 6;
w is an integer from 1 to 8;
y and y, are each independently integers from 0 to 4; and
z is an integer from 0 to 1.
The invention is also found in a process for preparing a solvent-free liquid, gel, powder, or solid antimicrobial or antiviral complex, the process including steps of applying or generating heat to a mixture of a solid, gel, or powder composition having a source of a protonizable phosphorus or sulfur compound and a halide source. The process further includes cooling the resulting complex to ambient temperature.
The invention involves a complex for antimicrobial or antiviral use, including the product of the in-situ, i.e., in place, reaction of a source of a protonizable phosphorous or sulfur compound and a halide or halogen source, e.g., a metal or ammonium halide salt; wherein the reaction is preferably conducted in an aqueous, non-aqueous, gel, aerosol, solid phase or powdered media. Preferably, for each part by weight of the halide source there is about 1 to 30 parts by weight of the phosphorous or sulfur compound, and, if desired, about 0.1 to 40 parts by weight of an oxidant, preferably a peroxygen compound. In an aqueous reacted solution, or in a use solution, the pH is about 9.5 or less.
The complex of the invention may be prepared from the in-situ reaction being carried out in water, a non-aqueous liquid, a gel, or aerosol. Alternately, another process lies in the in-situ reaction in a powder or solid state with water vapor or hydrating compounds present; while yet another process may be carried out with an oxidizing gas passing into the powder or solid or a non-aqueous liquid.
Preferably, the phosphorous or sulfur source is of the formula 
wherein X is an anion, and R, R1, R11 and R111 are each independently a straight or branched, unsaturated or saturated, hydrocarbon group of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, in which the hydrocarbon chain is unsubstituted or substituted by carboxyl, or alkylamido, or in which the hydrocarbon chain is uninterrupted or interrupted by a heteroatom; an aryl group, or aralkyl group in which alkyl has 1 to 4 carbon atoms. One embodiment of the formula includes a compound where R1 is benzyl and R11 is aryl or benzyl. Examples of suitable protonizable phosphorus compounds include hexadecyl tributyl phosphonium or hexabutyl phosphonium salts. An example of a suitable protonizable sulfur compound is a trimethyl sulfonium salt.
An alkyl group is defined as a paraffinic hydrocarbon group which is derived from an alkane by removing one hydrogen from the formula. The hydrocarbon group may be linear or branched. Simple examples include methyl (CH3) and ethyl (C2H5). However, in the present invention, at least one alkyl group may be medium or long chain having, for example, 8 to 16 carbon atoms, preferably 12 to 16 carbon atoms.
An alkylamido group is defined as an alkyl group containing an amide functional group: xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CONHR, xe2x80x94CONRRxe2x80x2.
A heteroatom is defined as a non-carbon atom which interrupts a carbon chain. Typical heteroatoms include nitrogen, oxygen, phosphorus, and sulfur.
An aryl group is defined as a phenyl, benzyl, or naphthyl group containing 6 to 14 carbon atoms and in which the aromatic ring on the phenyl, benzyl or naphthyl group may be substituted with a C1-C3 alkyl. An aralkyl group is aryl having an alkyl group of 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
An anion is defined as that which, when combined with the protonizable phosphonium or sulfonium cation, forms a salt. Examples of suitable anions include, for example, chloride, bromide or iodide ions, acetate, sulfate and methyl ethyl sulfate.
Oxidants
In addition to the source of protonizable phosphorous or sulfur, an oxidizing agent can be included. It is possible to utilize oxidants such as hypochlorites, chlorates, chlorites, permanganates, nitrates, or nitric acid, etc.; or gaseous oxidants such as ozone, oxygen, chlorine dioxide, chlorine, sulfur dioxide, etc. Preferred compounds include peroxides and various percarboxylic acids, including percarbonates, perborates, and persulfates. The preferred peroxygen compound is hydrogen peroxide, peracetic acid, or a percarbonate. The percarbonate can be formed in situ as a mixture of hydrogen peroxide and sodium bicarbonate. Percarboxylic acids may also be formed in situ by use of a combination of hydrogen peroxide and the desired carboxylic acid. For solid compositions, the use of percarbonates, perborates, persulfates, etc., are useful; especially where the backbone substrate (e.g., carbonate) itself is not essentially oxidized but instead acts as a substrate for the peroxygen complex. Most preferred is sodium percarbonate in solid formulations; however, gaseous oxidants are useful for non carbonate containing compositions. For liquid compositions, hydrogen peroxide or peracetic acid are the preferred oxidants; however, hypochlorites, chlorites, or ozone might also be employed for in-situ preparations. Ultimately, any oxidant that can convert the halide source into its complexed form is acceptable.
Halides
There are a large number of possible halide sources useful in the present invention such as metal or ammonium halides, haloforms or other organic halogens, or elemental halogens. Preferred metal halides include alkali metal iodide salts of the formula MIn, and MBrn wherein M is a metal ionic species and n is a number equal to the metal valence. Preferred alkali metals are sodium and potassium. Other preferred halides include bromides and chlorides. A preferred embodiment uses a metal halide salt which includes a mixture of halide salts containing at least one iodide salt. The alkali metal is preferably sodium or potassium. Another preferred embodiment uses a single metal halide salt which is an iodide or bromide salt. A preferred salt is potassium iodide, cuprous iodide or a mixture thereof. Also useful are sources containing halides such as sea water, kelp, table salt, etc.
Acids
The invention can also include, if necessary, an acid component for controlling the use solution pH. Mineral and organic acids are useful for pH adjustment. The acid source might, for example, be an inorganic-based acid such as phosphoric, sulfuric, hydrochloric, nitric, sulfamic; or organic-based such as malic acid, tartaric acid, citric acid, acetic acid, glycolic, glutamic acid, sorbic acid, benzoic acid, succinic acid, or dimer and fatty acids; or mixtures thereof. Alternatively, the source of acidity can include an acid salt such as sodium diacetate, monobasic potassium or sodium phosphate. Additionally, carbonation acidification via the interaction of carbon dioxide with water is possible for aqueous formulations.
Wetting Agents
The compositions described herein can includes standard nonionic, anionic, cationic, or amphoteric compounds for surface tension reduction, wetting, and detersiveness. For example, linoleic acid, alkyl glycosides, alcohol ethoxylates, nonylphenol ethoxylates, alkanolamides, alkylbenzene sulfonates, petroleum sulfonates, diphenylether sulfonates, alpha-olefin sulfonates, stearyl citrate, alkyl naphthalene sulfonates, Pluronics(copyright) and various short-chain fatty acids are all readily useful. The wetting agents are typically not necessary for affecting the microbial reduction, but are present for detersive and surface tension reduction reasons; however, some may be employed as part of the synergistic, in-situ, antimicrobial formula.
Likewise, inerts might be added as fillers, buffers, chelants, anticaking agents, etc. For example, formulations have been prepared with: sodium chloride, bicarbonates, sulfates, silicates, phosphates, cellulosic derivatives, and EDTA.
Film Forming Agents
The composition of the invention may also contain one or more rheology modifiers, to enhance viscosity, or thicken and cause the aqueous treatment to cling to the surface being treated. Clinging enables the composition to remain in contact with the transient and resident pathogenic bacteria for longer periods of time, thereby promoting microbiological efficacy and resisting waste because of excessive dripping. The rheology modifier may be a film former or may act cooperatively with a film forming agent to form a barrier that provides additional protection.
Preferred rheology modifiers include colloidal aluminum silicate, colloidal clays, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl alcohol, polyalkylene oxides, polyacrylamides, or mixtures thereof.
Water soluble or water dispersible rheology modifiers that are useful can be classified as inorganic or organic. The organic thickeners can further be divided into natural synthetic polymers with the latter still further subdivided into synthetic natural-based synthetic petroleum-based.
Organic thickeners are generally compounds such as colloidal magnesium aluminum silicate (Veegum), colloidal clays (Bentonites), or silicas (Cab-O-Sils) which have been fumed to create particles with large surface size ratios.
Natural hydrogel thickeners of use are primarily vegetable derived exudates. For example, tragacanth, karaya, and acacia gums; and extractives such as caragheenan, locust bean gum, guar gum and pectin; or, pure culture fermentation products such as xanthan gum are all potentially useful in the invention. Chemically, all of these materials are slats of complex anionic polysaccharides. Synthetic natural-based thickeners having application are cellulosic derivatives wherein the free hydroxyl groups on the linear anhydro-glucose polymers have etherified or esterified to give a family of substances which dissolve in water and give viscous solutions. This group of materials includes the alkyl and hydroxyalkylcelluloses, specifically methylcellulose, hydroxyethylmethylcellulose, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, hydroxybutylmethycellulose, hydroxyethylcellulose, ethylhydroxyethylcellulose, hydroxypropylcellulose, and carboxymethylcellulose. Synthetic petroleum-based water soluble polymers are prepared by direct polymerization of suitable monomers of which polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyvinylmethylether, polyacrylic acid and polymethacrylic acid, polyacrylamide, polyethylene oxide, and polyethyleneimine are representative.
All thickeners do not work with equal effectiveness in this invention. Preferred aqueous thickening agents are those which are extremely pseudoplastic (non-Newtonian, rapid relaxation), tend not to develop rigid three-dimensional structure from interpolymer interactions, have a low or negligible viscoelastic character and possess a high gel strength. Such rheological properties are manifested in a composition which has a smooth flowing appearance, is easy to pour and apply, coats uniformly without forming muscilage streamers as the applicator is withdrawn and remains firmly in place without significant sag. Examples of preferred rheology modifiers are xanthan gum and hydroxyalkylcelluloses.
Generally, the concentration of thickener used in the present invention will be dictated by the method of application. Spraying or misting requires a lower composition viscosity for easy and effective application of treatment than dipping. Film forming barrier dips typically require high apparent viscosity necessary to form thick coatings which insure improved prophylactic effect.
Additional film forming agents are included which typically work in conjunction with thickeners. In fact, many of the aforementioned rheology modifiers are themselves film formers of greater or lesser effectiveness; however, a preferred grade of polyvinyl alcohol when used with preferred thickeners such as xanthan gum or hydroxyalkylcelluloses affords particularly useful properties to compositions of this teaching, most notably the development of xe2x80x9cbalancedxe2x80x9d films which are sufficiently water-sensitive to be stripped off with conventional washing, but capably adherent to withstand premature loss of integrity between applications. The success of the barriers thus formed by compositions of this invention are, in part, a consequence of a hydrophobic-hydrophilic balance, caused when non-volatile ingredients, especially fatty acids, surfactants and hydrotropes, become resident throughout the film and whose individual properties become additive with those characteristics of the thickeners and film formers. Such inclusions also plasticize the film and render it pliable.
Polyvinyl alcohol is a polyhydroxide polymer having a polymethylene backbone with pendent hydroxy groups. The monomer does not exist, so the polyvinyl alcohol moiety is made by first forming polyvinyl acetate and removing acetate groups using a base catalyzed methanolysis. Polyvinyl acetate polymerization is accomplished by conventional processes and the degree of hydrolysis is controlled by preventing completion of the methanol reaction. Variation of film flexibility, water sensitivity, ease of salvation, viscosity, film strength and adhesion can be varied by adjusting molecular weight and degree of hydrolysis. The preferred polyvinyl alcohol for use in compositions herein has a degree of hydrolysis greater than 92%, preferably greater than 98%, most preferably greater than 98.5%; and, has a molecular weight that falls in the range of between about 15,000 and 100,000, but preferably between 40,000 and 70,000 corresponding to a solution viscosity (4% wt aqueous solution measured in centipoise (cP) at 20xc2x0 C. by Hoeppler falling ball method) of 12-55 cP (0.012 to 0.055 Paxc2x7s) and 12-25 cP (0.012 to 0.025 Paxc2x7s) respectively.
Use
It is believed that the working compound in the composition of the invention is a poly-halogen salt of the phosphonium or sulfonium cation. The poly-halogen salt can include an anion of the formula IwBryCly1Fz, wherein w is an integer from 1 to 8 , y and y1 are each independently integers from 0 to 4, and z is an integer from 0 to 1. In a typical reaction, for example, a protonizable phosphorous or sulfur compound reacts with potassium iodide to produce the poly-halogen salt. In a preferred embodiment, an oxiding agent is also present. If only KI is used, the poly-halogen anion is represented by Iw, where w ranges from 1 to 8. If KBr is also added to the reaction mixture, the resulting interhalogen anion is represented by IwBry, where w plus y equals 2 to 9. If a quaternary ammonium chloride is used the reaction with potassium iodide in the presence of an oxidizing agent would produce an inter-halogen salt; however, in contrast to other known interhalogens containing three or less halogen atoms the current art contains 4 or more. While an inorganic metal bromide is optional in the reaction mixture, the inorganic metal or ammonium iodide is not. The product requires the presence of at least some inorganic metal or ammonium iodide.
The aqueous solution of the invention, made by the in-situ reaction or by addition of the pre-made complex to a solution, is characterized by a yellow to red color which serves as an indicator of solution effectiveness. As long as the color remains, the solution retains good killing properties. The effective time period is about 50 hours. Generally for unbuffered or non-acidic formulations, as the reaction takes place, the pH of the solution increases from about 5 to about 10. At the same time, the oxidation/reduction potential (ORP) increases accordingly. This is noteworthy since ORP normally is in inversely proportional to pH and, thus, indicates a very active oxidizing species being formed.
According to the invention, use solutions are aqueous solutions containing a source of protonizable phosphorous or sulfur compound, a metal or ammonium halide and any resulting reaction products. It has been discovered that the preferred ratio between the two added ingredients, the protonizable phosphorous or sulfur compound, and the halide source, e.g. metal or ammonium halides, respectively can range from about 0.1 to about 30 parts by weight of the phosphorous or sulfonium compound for each part by weight of the halide source.
Use solutions are formed by combining, in an aqueous medium, the individual components consisting of a protonizable phosphorous or sulfur compound, optionally a peroxygen compound and a metal halide. Reaction is virtually instantaneous, resulting in a use solution which can be used almost immediately. Alternately, the use solution can be formed by incorporating the pre-made complex into a solution. The use solution can be utilized in any application needing either antimicrobial or oxidizing efficacy.
The antimicrobial compositions of the invention are either solid-phase, powdered, gels, aerosols, non-aqueous liquids, or 2-part liquid mixtures which can be added to an aqueous rinse or wash liquid or a non-aqueous (e.g., mineral oil, lecithin) formulation.
By way of illustration, typical powdered formulation ranges are:
The present invention also includes as an alternative embodiment a two part liquid concentrate where each part contains an aqueous concentrate including a phosphorous or sulfur source in part (a) and a metal halide in part (b); and optionally, inerts and wetting agents.
Typical two part liquid formulation ranges are:
When used, a total actives concentration ranging from 10 to 130,000 ppm is preferred. Useful product use concentration ranges for sanitizing with either a liquid or solid composition are given in the table below:
The invention includes a process for preparing a solvent-free liquid, gel, aerosol, powder, or solid antimicrobial or antiviral complex including applying or generating heat, gaseous water vapor, or chemical hydrates, to a mixture of a solid, gel, or powder composition having a source of a protonizable phosphorous or sulfur compound; an oxidant; a halide source; and cooling the resulting complex to ambient temperature. In one embodiment, the mixture is heated in an extruder or hot-melt apparatus. Optionally, heat is applied or generated to a temperature above 30xc2x0 C.
The invention also includes a process for making powder antimicrobial or antiviral compositions suitable for incorporation (casting, absorbing, adsorbing, spray-drying, etc.,) into solid, elastomeric, or fibrous substrates for residual antimicrobial or antiviral effects.
The complex described herein can also be used to reduce odors and microbial or viral populations in gaseous streams, bleaching of or reducing microbial or viral populations on woven or non-woven substrates.
Additionally, the compositions containing the complex are effective by themselves, or mixed with other adjuvants, in reducing microbial and viral populations in applications in the food industry. These include food preparation equipment, belt sprays for food transport lines, boot and hand-wash dip-pans, food storage facilities and anti-spoilage air circulation systems, aseptic packaging sanitizing, food refrigeration and cooler cleaners and sanitizers, warewashing sanitizing, blancher cleaning and sanitizing, food packaging materials, cutting board additives, third-sink sanitizing, beverage chillers and warmers, meat chilling or scalding waters, sanitizing gels, food processing antimicrobial garment sprays, and non-to-low-aqueous food preparation lubricants, oils, and rinse additives.
The invention further includes a process for preparing antimicrobial and antiviral compositions suitable for subsequent incorporation into solid, gel, aerosol, or non-aqueous liquid cleaning, sanitizing, or disinfecting products for treatment of surfaces. Thus, these include in powder, liquid, gel, or solid form: a) a source, preferably a natural one, of a protonizable phosphorous or sulfur compound; (b) a halide or halogen source; optionally (c) an oxidant, preferably a peroxygen compound or oxidizing gas; and optionally (d) a source of acidity; wherein for each part by weight of the halide source there is about 0.1 to 30 parts by weight of the phosphorous or sulfur compound, and if desired, about 0.1 to 40 parts by weight of the oxidant compound, unless an oxidizing gas is use to form the complex in-situ and, then, an excess of the oxidant can be employed. The antimicrobial or antiviral composition is incorporated into the cleaning, disinfecting, or sanitizing substrate at a level of about 0.001 to about 95 weight %.
The invention includes a number of antimicrobial and antiviral methods and processes. The invention can be found in a method of reducing microbial or viral populations on a surface or object; said method including treating said surface or object with an aqueous solution of an effective amount of a complex resulting from an in-situ reaction of a source of a protonizable phosphorous or sulfur compound, an oxidant, and a halide source. In one embodiment, the surface is a clean-in-place (CIP) system, while in another it is one of the many non-CIP surfaces encountered in preparing food (e.g., cutting boards, sinks, ware-wash systems, utensils, counter tops, transport belts, aseptic packaging, boot and hand-wash dip-pans, food storage facilities and anti-spoilage air circulation systems, food refrigeration and coolers, blanchers, food packaging materials, third-sink containers, etc.).
These surfaces can be those typified as xe2x80x9chard surfacesxe2x80x9d (such as walls, floors, bedpans, etc.,), or woven and non-woven surfaces (such as surgical garments, draperies, bed linens, bandages, etc.,), or patient-care equipment (such as respirators, diagnostic equipment, shunts, body scopes, etc.,), or a plethora of surgical and diagnostic equipment. Also, the medical-related surfaces might be those of medical waste or blood spills.
The invention also includes a method of reducing microbial or viral populations in a body or stream of water including treating said body or stream with an effective amount of a complex resulting from an in-situ reaction of a source of a protonizable phosphorous or sulfur compound, an oxidant, and a halide source. The body of water can be a swimming pool or a cooling tower, or can alternatively include food processing waters (e.g., flumes, can warmers, retort waters, third-sink sanitizing, bottle coolers, food sprays and misting systems, etc.,). beverage chillers and warmers, meat chilling or scalding waters, sanitizing gels, food processing antimicrobial garment sprays, and non-to-low-aqueous food preparation lubricants, oils, and rinse additives.
The complex resulting from an in-situ reaction of a source of a protonizable phosphorous or sulfur compound and a halide source can also be used to reduce odors and microbial or viral populations in gaseous (especially air) streams by passing said aqueous streams through a bed, or woven or non-woven substrate or filter, including said complex. The complex can also be used for bleaching or reducing microbial or viral populations on woven or non-woven substrates, like linens or garments, by treating said substrate with an aqueous solution including the complex.
Treatment of inanimate objects can be accomplished by spraying or wiping a use solution onto the object or surface. An object can also be treated via submersion into an adequate supply of the use solution, which is typically an aqueous solution containing a major proportion of water and an effective amount of an antimicrobial or antiviral complex. The use solution can also contain one or more film forming agents to prevent excessively rapid shedding of the treatment solution. Volumes of water, such as those found in swimming pools, water cooling towers and food process and transport streams, can be treated by addition of the complex (either made in-situ or pre-made via non-aqueous routes) to a concentrated liquid, gel, aerosol, solid, or powder to the water. Addition can take place within the main volume of water, or can occur within a makeup stream of fresh water being added to the main volume. Non-aqueous medium (such as oils or plastics) can be treated using an in-situ complex, or by incorporation of a pre-made complex.
The following examples further describe the present invention by way of illustration and are not meant to be limiting thereon.